In hermetic compressors used in refrigeration and air conditioning applications, the motors of the compressors are provided with overload protection. Typically, the motor protection is in the form of a bimetal switch or contact that opens an electrical circuit responsive to motor current and/or motor winding temperature. Except for isothermal processes, gases undergoing compression are heated. In scroll compressors specifically, the compression process produces a thermal gradient which results in a differential thermal expansion of the scroll wraps. Various schemes have been employed to overcome the effects of the differential expansion, particularly the axial expansion of the wrap, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,674 and 4,472,120. Thus, when a scroll compressor is operating at design conditions, there will be contact/sealing between the tips of the scroll wraps and their facing plates for most, if not all, of the wrap length. Any non-contacting areas would be in the outer/low pressure region of the wraps where leakage would not be a significant problem. If, however, there should be a further heating of the scroll wraps beyond the design operating temperature such as the result of a blocked fan or fan failure, thermal expansion will be greatest and produce the highest loads on the inner wraps. This can result in localized failure of the wrap(s) and galling before the motor gets hot enough to trip the thermal protector. Even if this may result in severe localized wear resulting in leakage and poor performance at design operating conditions.